La curiosidad es buena o mala?
by Kaori Rin Heartfilia
Summary: Erza,Gray,Mirajene y Juvia descubriran que no deben entrometerse en ciertos asuntos. *Nalu*
1. Chapter 1

-No… puede…ser- dijeron los magos con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de en par en par. Pues frente a sus ojos ocurría algo que era inimaginable, frente a ellos estaban Natsu y Lucy besándose.

Pero no era un beso cualquiera, no era tierno ni dulce. Era salvaje y sin ningún tipo de pudor.

El mago de fuego tenia a la maga celestial sentada sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca mientras la besaba y al mismo tiempo pegaba su cuerpo de ella al de él. Lucy tenía entrelazadas sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Natsu buscando poder sentirlo más.

Y como llegaron a ver esto los magos?

Fácil la curiosidad mato al gato o mejor dicho la curiosidad traumo al mago.

 _Flashback_

Todo había empezado normal en el gremio, Natsu peleaba con Gray mientras este se desvestía, una juvia acosando a Gray, Cana bebiendo un gran barril de cerveza, Erza comiendo su amado pastel de fresa, todo iba normal hasta que…

-¡Natsu Dragneel!- grito Lucy claramente molesta mientras la rodeaba un aura muy maligna mucho peor que la de Erza y Mirajene juntas

-¡Hola Lu…- Natsu se detuvo a media oración Lucy le había dado una fuerte cachetada que le dejo muy roja la mejilla.

-¡IDIOTA!- Lucy le grito mientras una lágrima silenciosa bajaba de su rostro al ver que eran observados por todos, salió corriendo a la biblioteca siendo seguida por el Dragón Slayer

Todos estaban en shock pues no era normal ver a Lucy tan molesta. Decidieron no intervenir sabían que al poco tiempo regresarían.

Excepto por ciertos magos

-Ara ara Lucy si se enojó esta vez- dijo Mirajene que había visto todo desde la barra

\- Ese Idiota nunca cambia- dijo con pesadez Gray mientras se daba un Facepalm

\- Gray -sama su ropa- le hablo Juvia mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz y sus mejillas rojas

-¡Mierda otra vez!- inmediatamente comenzó a buscar su ropa

-Sea lo que sea tenemos que averiguar que paso, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- comento Erza

-Estas sugiriendo que vayamos a espiarlos- dijo con incredulidad Gray

-Por supuesto- dijo mientas asentía con una gran sonrisa- quien se apunta- preguntó

Por supuesto que todos aceptaron y así se fueron en un pequeño grupo liderado por Erza rumbo a la biblioteca.

Nadie dijo nada, iban a paso lento mientras susurraban lo que les esperaba a Natsu

-Solo espero que no le haya hecho nada malo- comento con seriedad Gray pues consideraba a la heartfilia como una pequeña hermana menor

-Natsu estaba muerto- dijo la Titania mientras sujetaba con fuerza su espada. Nadie se metía con una de sus amigas y salía vivo.

\- Que tierno es Gray-sama preocupándose por los demás- decía Juvia con sus manos en la mejilla y corazoncitos a su alrededor

Al estar cerca de la biblioteca escucharon objetos cayéndose caminaron rápido y ahí fue que vieron esa escena

 _Fin del Flashback_

Y ahí estaban todos sorprendidos pues como no si Natsu era conocido como asexual y ver lo que pasaba sufrieron reacciones diferentes

Mirajene estaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras sonreía

Juvia festejaba pues ya no tenía que preocuparse por su rival de amor

Erza tartamudeaba sin poder creérselo mientras que estaba tan roja como su cabello

Y Gray tenía la mandíbula muy abierta y sin poder creérselo

Cuando vieron que las cosas estaban por pasar a otro nivel decidieron irse de ahí. Al llegar a una zona segura se desmayaron todos con espirales en los ojos mientras sus mejillas seguían rojas

Y así es como aprendieron que no deben entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás

Pasando el tiempo regresaron Natsu y Lucy hablando animadamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Los magos al verlos se sonrojaron intensamente mientras volteaban hacia otro lado

Más tarde les preguntarían que había pasado por ahora necesitaban olvidar lo sucedido

 **Hola espero les haya gustado falta el otro capítulo donde se aclarara por qué Lucy estaba molesta .**

 **Si les gusto o quieren otra historia cuando termine esta déjenme un review**

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Kaori Rin Heartfilia**_


	2. Chapter 2

En una esquina del gremio estaban Natsu y Lucy rodeados por Erza, Mirajene, Gray y Juvia. Todos con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?- Lucy pregunto. No entendía él porque del comportamiento de sus compañeros

-Queremos una explicación del porque te molestaste con el idiota de Natsu- respondió Gray

-Quieres pelea cubo de hielo- exclamo con enojo el dragón slayer

-Flamitas te hare besar el suelo- le contesto enseguida Gray mientras se quitaba la camisa

-Eso ya lo veremos- Le sonrió Natsu con insuficiencia – Estoy encendido-

De repente todo quedo en silencio los demás miembros del gremio extrañados vieron en la dirección donde se escuchaban las disputas del mago de fuego y el del hielo solo para ver que estos dos estaban en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza y en medio de ellos estaba Erza. Pronto habían comprendido él porque del silencio

-Cállense tarados- les reprendió molesta- Lucy podrías decirnos porque estabas molesta- le dijo con calma Erza

-Bueno…solo fue un malentendido… siento si los preocupe- dijo con nervios Lucy mientras movía sus manos hacia los lados y sonreía de manera forzada

-Yo sé porque Lucy estaba molesta con Natsu- dijo con alegría Happy

-Cállate Neko- esta se levantó en busca del exceed, este inmediatamente empezó a volar fuera del alcance de la maga

-Lucy se molestó porque Natsu le prometió ir con ella a una misión pero se le olvido y paso todo el día con Lisanna- Les grito Happy mientras volaba más alto- Lucy estaba celosa- dijo entre risas

-Ara ara Lucy no pensé que eras celosa- le hablo Mirajene- pero no seas posesiva eso está mal- le reprendió con un toque de diversión

-Bueno pero hay otra cosa que queremos saber- comento Gray- desde cuando Natsu y tu…-

-Desde cuando la rival de amor y Natsu hacen cosas pervertidas en la biblioteca- exclamo Juvia

De repente se escuchó un ¡Quuue! seguido de exclamaciones de incredulidad. Todo el gremio estaba en blanco. Lucy estaba de piedra los habían descubierto por mavis estaba perdida

-Natsu es un hombre- grito Elfman

-Salamander no sabía que eras un pervertido- dijo con burla Gajeel mientras masticaba metal

-Mis cartas acertaron- comento con felicidad Cana

-Lucy eres una pervertida que hiciste con Natsu- dijo Happy siendo muy dramático

-Esperen no soy una pervertida- grito notoriamente sonrojada- además como es que nos vieron- les pregunto seria a los demás magos

-Cuando ustedes pelearon los seguimos y vimos eso- tartamudeo Erza con la cara roja

Lucy se quedó estática pero solo por un momento saco su látigo, observo a los magos con una sonrisa psicópata les haría pagar por entrometidos. Estaba a punto de ir tras ellos cuando sintió que la sujetaban de la cadera y la giraban, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar solo pudo sentir como unos labios impactaban contra los suyos

Si, Natsu la estaba besando

Al terminar este pego su frente contra la suya mientras le susurraba

-Lucy no tienes por qué estar celosa yo te amo- La maga celestial pudo ver como este se sonrojaba inmediatamente le dio otro beso no podía estar más feliz

-Escuchen idiotas Lucy es mía si alguien se les acerca los mato entendieron- grito Natsu mientras encendía su puño en fuego

Los demás solo lo vieron mientras asentían y les recorría una gotita detrás de sus nucas

Lucy busco a los demás magos solo para ver que estos habían escapado pero no le importaba ahora estaba con Natsu

-Hagamos una misión Luce- dijo Natsu mientras le extendía su mano la cual Lucy inmediatamente acepto. Salieron juntos del gremio agarrados de la mano.

Esto solo era el comienzo de una nueva aventura

En otro lugar estaban Erza, Gray, Juvia y Mirajene. Habían escapado al momento en que la rubia se distrajo estaban felices por sus compañeros por fin se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos

-Me alegro por el cerebro de carbón- dijo Gray con una sonrisa

-Gray-sama su ropa- señalo Juvia

-Cuando diablos- Gray inmediatamente miro hacia abajo solo para ver que seguía vestido alzo la mirada y entonces Juvia le dio un casto beso este se sonrojo volteo hacia los lados y salió corriendo mientras Juvia lo perseguía

-Creo que al final la curiosidad es buena puede ayudarnos a muchos- comento Mirajene con una sonrisa mientras Erza asentía

 **Fin**

Hola a todos espero les guste este capítulo aquí termina mi primera historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews se los agradezco mucho. Tal vez suba otra historia. No pude resistirme en poner algo Gruvia son tan lindos juntos.

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Kaori Rin Heartfilia**_


End file.
